Por amor
by Aania
Summary: BYARUKI/ La historia es basada en el fic 40 años sin ti, tomando el final como punto de partida ¿Byakuya lograra dejar el que dirán por amor?
1. Capítulo 1

HOLAAA!

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC (TENGANME COMPASIÓN), ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN 40 AÑOS SIN TI (UNA HISTORIA HERMOSA) PERO LE HICE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS JEJEJE XD ESPERO LES AGRADE 3 SUS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIVIDOS

* * *

-Rukia…-murmuró Byakuya cuando pasó cerca de su oído. Deshizo parte del kimono que la cubría y trazó el camino con sus labios que lo llevó hasta su clavícula. Besó sus hombros desnudos y descubrió un pequeño lunar en ellos que le recordó que, a pesar de todo, aquel cuerpo seguía siéndole desconocido.

-Byakuya…-murmuró Rukia con la respiración igual de agitada, entrelazando con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Byakuya.

Y fue ahí donde el hombre logro escapar por un breve instante del hechizo del cual era preso e inmediatamente se detuvo, al darse cuenta de esto fue ella, quien tomo de nuevo la iniciativa tomando el rostro de Byakuya entre sus manos y acercándolo para besarlo, este se dejó llevar pues solo quería volver a degustar una última vez ese sabor tan exquisito que solo encontraría en ella.

Los ojos de Byakuya se cerraron para entreabrir sus labios y así buscar de forma desesperada los de Rukia, lo que dio paso a un beso desesperado con el sabor más dulce y doloroso que pudieron haber probado, aquel beso pareció avivar el corazón de ambos. Byakuya bajo la intensidad del beso para así saborear mejor los labios de Rukia y grabar en su memoria con la mayor nitidez posible aquel momento que se convertiría en una pesada carga por lo que esto produciría en su conciencia de ese instante en adelante. Por un lado, en alguna parte de su mente estaba consciente de que lo que hizo fue el más grande error que pudo cometer al faltar a la promesa de su difunta esposa, pero por el otro se sentía dichoso debido a que ahora sabía que Rukia le correspondía.

En ese momento, con el corazón desbocado y con el orgullo destrozado lentamente el capitán bajo la intensidad para culminar la situación con el rose casi imperceptible que hacia estremecer el cuerpo de ambos, los brazos de Rukia fueron perdiendo la fuerza que retenían a Byakuya dejándolos caer sin ganas dejando que la respiración agitada de ambos fuera la evidencia de que aquello había sucedido, los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas y no podían más que estar clavados en el suelo, tratando de comprender lo que sucedió

El capitán escucho el palpitar de Rukia y el suyo, haciendo juego con sus respiraciones insoportables, ensordecedoras, golpeando su conciencia. Byakuya la miró, y la suya fue una mirada llena de tristeza, pero a la vez una mirada de amor. La mirada que quedaría para siempre grabada en las retinas de la joven Shinigami como la mirada más transparente y sincera que podría obtener de Byakuya jamás.

Ni siquiera preguntó qué era lo que había pasado, cual había sido el paso en falso que había llevado al capitán a interrumpir su idilio. Quizás, el error comenzó en el momento en que pisó ese despacho al anochecer. Antes de separarse definitivamente, Byakuya recompuso el kimono de la joven, tapando su desnudez y depositando un breve beso sobre su frente y se marchó sin esperarla.

Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba con su pálida luz las calles que conducían a la mansión Kuchiki. Y mientras paseaba con aire ausente, el capitán de la Sexta División se atormentaba al saber que no se arrepentía de nada. De nada de lo que había sucedido como tampoco de haber recuperado el control de sí mismo a tiempo, antes de romper verdaderamente la última regla que le quedaba. Su mente divago sobre en qué momento aquella mujer de complexión delgada y mirada hermosa logro doblegar la voluntad del capitán, pues no entendía como esta mujer había logró ganarse el corazón que ya le había entregado a la hermana mayor de esta. "HISANA" una voz en su subconsciente le grito un nombre que de solo pensar le hacía recordar que lo que sentía era impuro haciendo que la desdicha de este fuese más profunda.

Supo que, pese a lo sucedido, no podría aspirar a nada con ella debido a la promesa que hizo a su difunta esposa de velar por Rukia como a una hermana, mas no como una mujer, ella había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él sin reservas, sin temores y con el deseo palpitando en cada poro de su piel, lo que le hacía pensar que no temería a lo que les pudiera deparar el futuro si el decidiera entregársele con la misma fuerza y devoción.

¿Qué más podría hacer? Acaso dejar de lado todos aquellos prejuicios, ¿mandar al demonio todas las reglas y dejarse llevar? No, eso no era una posibilidad a considerar. Sus responsabilidades de ser la cabeza de la familia, su orgullo, su integridad no podría simplemente hacerlo a un lado por el deseo palpitante en su corazón, pero… ¿Qué haría ahora?

Como lograría mirarla de hoy en adelanté sin recordar lo sucedido. Al llegar a su casa fue recibido como de costumbre por su sirviente preguntándole si deseaba cenar, a lo que este contesto que no

-Estaré en mi estudio, puedes retirarte

-si mi señor, buenas noches

Este se dirigió con paso lento a su estudio sumergido en sus cavilaciones tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero de inmediato recordó unos ojos hermosos color violeta que lo observaban con una inmensa tristeza al verlo partir.

¡NO!

Se lo repitió mentalmente, pero sus pensamientos vagaron en un recuerdo especifico, el momento en que vio por primera vez a Rukia.

*FLASBACK*

Se encontraba en el bosque colindante con la academia de shinigamis para poder buscar y observar con más anonimato a una joven en especial, no logro encontrarla a primera vista y comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente le habían dado bien la información, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho a lo lejos un extraño sonido de entre los arboles acompañado por un quejido de una muchacha

\- ¡Auch!¡Rayos!

Al voltear la vista la vio a lo lejos, pero de forma perfecta el origen del extraño ruido, su corazón dio un vuelco impresionante a la par que sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal por el asombro de ver a la joven "¡HISANA!" Pensó, "no eso no era posible" de una forma rápida recupero la compostura de la primera impresión y comenzó a racionalizar las cosas "debe ser ella", aquella joven que tanto buscaba su esposa con tanto esmero y por la cual él estaba ahí.

Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que alguien la observaba con detenimiento y curiosidad, Byakuya se limitó a contemplarla desde lejos y notar que a pesar del increíble parecido físico con Hisana había un mundo de diferencia entre ambas hermanas ya que aquella joven cuyo nombre aun no conocía se veía de un temple fuerte y decidido, de igual manera su mirada expresaba una vitalidad que lo dejo anonadado.

-Rukia!- Se escuchó a lo lejos proveniente de un muchacho de cabello rojo

La joven reacciono de forma inmediata

-Renji, estoy aquí- Grito la joven dando un brinco para bajarse del árbol en respuesta al joven pelirrojo que al escucharla echo a correr en su dirección. RUKIA! Repitió en su mente

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa- Dijo el joven que respondía al nombre de Renji

-No te pedí que me esperaras o ¿sí?

-Todavía que me tomo la molestia de buscarte y recibo un regaño

-Pues tu que estas de desesperado- Dijo Rukia de mala cara

-Ya mejor démonos prisa

Byakuya tuvo que escuchar esa discusión tan infantil en todo el rato en que aún era audibles sus voces, evidentemente eran muy distintas. RUKIA! su corazón palpito más fuerte al recordar a la dueña de aquel nombre, pareciese que por primera vez desde que falleció Hisana su mundo no parecía sombrío y al menos la promesa hecha a esta última le daría sentido a su vida, podría decirse que gracias a esta tendría motivos para seguir.

-Rukia- Probo aquel nombre por primera vez

*FIN DE FLAZBACK*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo

Demasiado pronto x3 no hay esperanza esperar y decidir subir este cap, en los otros capítulos si tardar en los días que los jajaja, bueno sin mas que decir espero que disfruten del siguiente capitulo

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propietarios de tite kubo

* * *

En cuestión de un parpadeo aquella reminiscencia había llegado a sus pensamientos sin poder suprimir los sentimientos que estos causan en el pues enseguida su corazón latió con más intensidad, esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerlo de forma tan abrupta así que por ahora solo debía limitarse a evitar a su hermana hasta que los recuerdos de esa noche quedaran sepultados en su mente y corazón de la misma forma debía pasar con esos sentimientos que tanto pesar le causan.

Byakuya tomo el primer libro que encontró con el único fin de distraerse el resto de la noche hasta que amaneciera, ya que sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño como tantas noches anteriores a esta. ¿Llegaría Rukia a su casa esa noche?

En ese mismo momento, pero lejos de la casa Kuchiki se encontraba una Rukia desconcertada y desconsolada pues la desdicha en su corazón no estaba en la confusión sino en la certeza de que a pesar de que se dio cuenta que ese hombre la amaba tanto como ella a él, no había remota posibilidad de que el decidiera romper una vez más sus promesa con el fin de estar con ella, nadie mejor que Rukia para saber de lo que lo que era capaz con el fin de salvaguardar su honra junto con la de su familia pues hace menos de una semana ella estaba condenada a muerte y Byakuya no dijo ni una sola palabra para salvar su vida.

Claro, de igual forma sabia el infierno por el cual estaba pasando al verse entre la espalda y la pared por aquella condena que había recibido. Con toda sinceridad Rukia era sabedora que nadie mejor que Byakuya para amarla, pero ese amor estaba condenado desde que nació, era tan difícil describir el cómo se sentía, no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza, se cuestionaba en que momento inicio y de inmediato llego a su mente un nombre ¡HISANA! si bien era verdad que gracias a Hisana que sus caminos se encontraron, también por ella ahora estaban en una situación tan dolorosa, sí, es verdad que antes de conocerse ya estaban enlazados sus destinos pero ¿como comenzó a amarlo tan intensamente?, este era lo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Acaso ¿fue desde el momento en que lo vio? Si, al parecer desde ese primer encuentro su corazón ya le pertenecía sin que se diese cuenta.

Durante el trascurso de la madrugada ambos no lograron dormir pensando el uno en el otro, estaba claro que sus sueños, sus anhelos y esperanzas no les pertenecían. Al llegar la mañana ambos botaron por ir directo a sus escuadrones evitando a toda costa el desayuno, con el paso de la rutina durante el día se hacía más evidente que lo que paso en la noche no sería olvidado, la prueba de ello que hasta el mismo capitán Kuchiki estaba distante en sus labores del día y se ponían cada vez más nervioso con la llegada de la noche, podrían tratar de engañar a los demás pero el desenfreno de sus corazones al caminar de regreso a su casa no se podría ocultar para sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora que lo ve? – pensó en voz alta Rukia, en la segunda vuelta que le daba a la cuadra

-Solo entra y ya – Dijo para sí misma con el fin de darse valor

Camino sin prisa, pero nerviosa hacia la entrada de aquella enorme mansión todo se encontraba sumido en un profundo silencio y oscuridad debido a que llego ya entrada la noche camino, con el cuidado de no hacer ruido. Por un lado, quería pasar por el dormitorio de Byakuya solo con el fin de sentir su cercanía, pero temía encontrarlo y tener que lidiar con el hechizo del cual es presa cada vez que siente su mirada.

Decidió no arriesgarse y tomar otro camino hacia su alcoba rodeando la recamara de su hermano pasando frente al estudio, su andar en la oscura casa era sumamente cuidadoso para no despertar a nadie y después de avanzar unos 30 metros se topó de frente a una enorme figura saliendo del estudio, para cuando se percató de este ya era tarde y termino por estamparse en su brazo haciendo que callera de sentón, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes cuando se percató del rostro que se distinguía en la penumbra

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo la chica clavando la vista en el suelo

Los ojos del hombre se posaron sobre la chica que en encontraba en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo, sintió el impulso de ayudarla a levantarse, pero no lo hizo

-Acompáñame – Dijo Byakuya con voz serena dirigiéndose al interior de la habitación de la cual hace no más de 5 minutos había salido, Rukia se levantó de prisa y fue atrás de él "¿Qué estaría pensando Byakuya?" pensó para sí misma, para cuando levanto la vista el imponente hombre ya se había detenido de espaldas a ella. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo de dar el primer paso para iniciar una conversación

-Mmm- fue lo único que logro salir del pecho de aquel hombre cuyo nerviosismo lograba notarse a kilómetro de distancia, claro que Rukia no lo notaba por estar igual de nerviosa

-Byakuya – Por fin dijo Rukia sin levantar la vista, llamando la atención del hombre que al escucharla se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente, pero sin decir nada

-Perdón – Dijo el hombre que miraba a la joven – Entiendo que nunca será suficiente decírtelo, te he causado mucho daño pues no he logrado cuidarte como debería

Rukia se permitió contemplar a aquel hombre solo un instante pues quería evitar que el la viera a los ojos y se percatara de que estaban a punto de soltar llagrimas, para cuando logro articular palabra ya era muy tarde para tratar disimular su voz que se quebraba con cada palabra

-No debes … pe … pedir … perdón … me has … dado todo … y … y … yo debería … ser quien pida … disculpas por … causarte … pro … problemas

-No digas eso, por favor - Tan solo si ella no hubiese estado tan concentrada en no llorar habría notado que Byakuya la miraba con ternura y dolor, tratando de no correr a consolar a la joven que se desboronaba enfrente suyo, Rukia no contesto pues temía no aguantar y decir todo lo que en ese momento pensaba lo único que se podía escuchar era los sollozos ahogados provenientes de su pecho – Respecto a lo que pasó la noche pasada… - continuo el hombre dejando inconclusa la frase como si se hubiese arrepentido.

-No su… sucedió… na…da- Logro decir con voz apagada – Se mi lugar … y … mi lugar … es … - Guardo silencio por un par de segundos tratando de analizar si lo que diría era correcto – El de… tu hermana- Al terminar la frase dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Byakuya, pero sin avanzar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hei hola espero que les este gustando, se que su han sido cortos pero créanme que lucho por actualizar un tiempo y hacerlo bien, agradecer las criticas constructivas

...

"Mi hermana" se repitió para sí mismo y de la misma forma pareció que esas palabras taladraban su alma de tal forma que le hacían un hueco en el pecho, no había sentido tal agonía y desesperación ni siquiera el día de la muerte de su esposa pues cuando ella murió le dejo un objetivo, en cambio ahora no tenía nada por la cual seguir, debería caber el privilegio de la duda sobre si lo que hacía era correcto para ellos pero el seria firme incluso si lo hacía desdichado por el resto de sus días, se conformaría con verla bien y protegerla si fuera necesario

-Si- Solo una silaba salió de sus labios, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara la hermosa y destrozada joven enfrente suyo, que al escuchar esto volvió a darse vuelta sin apartar la vista de las manos del hombre que amaba, hizo una leve inclinación seguido de dos palabras secar

-Me retiro- Pero era evidente que en aquellas dos palabras había el rastro de lágrimas, dando por concluida la conversación que arranco de ambos pechos la esperanza, comenzó a caminar a su habitación sin prestar atención que la miraban desde el corredor

Tras tres noches en vela y sin probar alimento era más que evidente que algo no andaba bien con Rukia llamando así la atención del capitán Ukitake pues, aunque su desempeño era muy bueno se le veía fatigada y enferma

\- ¿Segura que no quieres ir al escuadrón 4 para que te revisen? – Dijo el capitán con un tono preocupado

-Sí, segura es solo que necesito dormir un poco más – Respondió la chica un poco avergonzada, pero regalándole una bella sonrisa a su capitán con el fin que se despreocupara

-En tal caso debes retirarte para lograr descansar y recuperar fuerzas

-Realmente no creo prudente eso capitán pues aun no termino mis labores en el escuadrón

-Es una orden Rukia, por favor retírate a tu casa- Dijo finalmente el hombre de cabello blanco, un tato perpleja lo miro, pero acato esta orden no sin antes agradecerle a su capitán.

Eran apenas las 6 de la tarde cuando Rukia ya se encontraba de camino a la enorme casa en la que no podía dormir por lo tanto decidió ir a una colina no muy lejos de ahí para poder huir unas horas del sentimiento constante de sentirlo cerca pero lejos en un sentido más profundo, al llegar a su destino logro ver el crepúsculo del día en todo su esplendor haciéndola percatar cuanta paz le daba estar ahí, se recostó al pie de un árbol dando paso a cerrar sus ojos y su corazón para poder dormir sin volver a la pesadilla constante de la cual era prisionera en donde corría tras ese hombre que tanto amaba sin lograr alcanzarlo y perdiéndolo en la lejanía. Necesitaba tanto una escapatoria de la presencia del reatsu de Byakuya, de haber podido iría a ver a Ichigo pues al menos con él podría distraerse, cerró los ojos imaginando lo divertido que era escuchar a Kurosaki Isshin e Ichigo gritándose por la mañana, en ningún momento del día era aburrido al lado de los Kurosaki, callo en sueños con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Para cuando despertó el alba ya se había hecho presente en el cielo, "¡Rayos! Me dormí profundamente, debo apresurarme o llegare tarde" pensó para sus adentros, de la forma más rápida posible corrió hacia los cuarteles del escuadrón 13. Al llegar se encontró con el capitán justo a la hora

-Capitán, buenos días – Respondió un poco agitada por la carrera que hizo para llegar a tiempo y con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Rukia, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, solo necesitaba dormir capitán, gracias por preguntar

-Bueno, por favor lleva estos papeles al teniente del escuadrón 6 – decía el hombre con una sonrisa entregando un ponche de papeles a la joven que sintió un vuelco en el corazón, parpadeo unos instantes antes de responder

-Si capitán – Respondió un tanto atónita, de inmediato se dirigió al escuadro donde se encontraba su hermano mientras rogaba para sus adentros no encontrarse con tal hombre. Ya se encontraba en los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón buscando a Renji, cuando de momento sintió una mano alborotando su cabello negro

\- Rukia ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Pregunto el teniente de cabello rojo y alborotado

\- ¡Estúpido! Me asustaste – Se giró para verlo de frente y propinarle un puñetazo, pero el teniente detuvo el ataque con una mano, bajo la cabeza para nuevamente levantarla con una mirada más seria

-Rukia, me entere que andabas mal de salud y que no quisiste ir al escuadrón 4 ¿Qué te pasa?

Viendo la seriedad de su amigo le respondió con calma – Solo fueron unos días, además ya estoy mejor ¿No me ves? No me pasa nada- Le sonrió despreocupada

-No me mientas, yo mejor que nadie te conozco y algo no me estás diciendo tu sabes que me preocupas – La miro de una forma "¿Dulce?" se dijo para sí misma, Rukia se sintió conmovida por la actitud de su amigo y le tomo el rostro sonriéndole de nuevo

-Estoy bien Renji te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no debes hacerlo

-Mmm, ¿Qué te parece si saliendo de trabajar platicamos?

-Está bien, bueno entonces toma- le entrego los papeles por lo que había ido- te veo después

-Sí, hasta la noche- Concluyo el pelirrojo con un gesto

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que aquella escena fue presenciada por el capitán de ese escuadrón cuyas manos se cerraron en un puño por la frustración de no poder interceder "¿Por qué fue?" "Acaso ¿Fue a ver a Renji?" Principalmente esas preguntas daban de vueltas por su cabeza, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no tenerlo en mente es que acaso ¿estaba celoso?, volvió con "tranquilidad" a su oficina solo para llamar a su teniente


	4. Chapter 4

**Hei hola mis queridos lectores! Quiero pedir disculpas por los capítulos cortos y por tardar tanto por la escuela y mis obligaciones me complique escribir: 3 pero creanme que lo hago con cariño, gracias por el primer review**

 **Oh si! lo olvidaba, como buena fan del Byaruki me he leído un montón de Fics pero para mí mala suerte muchos no están acabados y son realmente buenos, quisiera darles un final y también publicar esos finales con sus respectivos créditos.**

 **Es solo una sugerencia, lo digo pues ya dudo mucho que los actualicen si ya no escriben desde el 2010 o incluso antes xD como sea, espero me den su opinión si es que les agrada la ideo o no, y si es que si pues dejen el review con el nombre del fic y su respectivo autor :3**

* * *

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta

-Adelante – Con su típica actitud fría, pero en el fondo profundamente molesto

\- ¿Me mando a llamar capitán?

\- ¿A que vino Rukia?

-Solo a dejar unos papeles – Contesto un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta

-Retírate – El pelirrojo se retiró sin hacer ningún tipo de cuestionamiento

Byakuya se sintió un tanto inconforme con la respuesta, pero no habría de preguntar pues eso lo delataría en más de un aspecto, durante el día se cuestionaba la razón por la que se sentía de una forma incomoda al ver que Rukia y Renji tenía algún contacto más allá del laboral, esto no debería afectarlo pues es normal que exista tal cercanía al haber crecido juntos. La jornada paso totalmente normal sin ningún sobresalto haciendo más sencillo terminar el papeleo que era su responsabilidad para cuando ya era hora de retirarse la pila de papeles ya no estaba.

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta

-Adelante

\- Perdone capitán, ¿Necesita algo más? O ¿ya puedo retirarme? – Dijo el hombre pelirrojo sin entrar a la oficina

-Sí, puedes irte

No tardo más que unos 10 minutos después de la intromisión de su teniente para que el diera por terminada la jornada y se dirigiera a su casa con aire un tanto ausente de lo que sucediese a su alrededor, esa noche le hacía recordar cuando aquella bella mujer había ido a verlo, ese recuerdo a pesar de ser doloroso le hacía sentir feliz por un momento, pero inmediatamente llegaba a su mente la imagen de Rukia alejándose de el sin titubeos. Estaba claro que pese al tiempo jamás podría olvidar lo dulce que eran los labios de Rukia y el aroma que despedía su piel, tan enloquecedor como abrumador.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa con el recibimiento de su sirviente como es costumbre

-Buenas noches mi señor, ¿desea algo de cenar?

\- No gracias- Una respuesta seguida de una pregunta que había formulado para sí, pero salió sin previo aviso - ¿Ya a cenado Rukia? – Se reprendió mentalmente pero ya lo había dicho

-La señorita Kuchiki aún no llega

-Gracias retírate- "Aun no llega, será que ¿de nuevo no llegará a dormir?" A pesar de no parecerlo estaba muy bien informado que ya hace varios días la joven parecía enferma pero no había intercedido por lo último que aconteció, no quería hacerla sentir peor al acercarse y es por eso le había echo a sugerencia al capitán Ukitake que la llevase al escuadrón 4.

Al llegar a su habitación se puso ropa más cómoda y decidió dar un paseo por el jardín con el fin de recibir aire fresco, pero, sobre todo, aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer quería saber el momento en que llegara Rukia, la noche estaba preciosa pues no era obscura gracias a la luz de la luna que daba una perfecta iluminación al jardín, contemplo brevemente el reflejo de la luna en estanque aledaño a la entrada principal y fue ahí donde escucho dos voces cuyos dueños eran fáciles de reconocer

-Enana ya deja de mentir

-Es que no entiendes que no me pasa nada

\- ¡Bien! -Dijo frustrado Renji- No me digas

-Bueno, hasta mañana – La pequeña chica contesto dándole la espalda a su amigo

-Espera- Sostuvo la muñeca de la chica, a lo que esta volteo un tanto molesta pensando que insistiría en interrogarla- dime una sola cosa

\- ¿Insistirás en lo mismo? - La cara de Rukia revelaba una molestia inconfundible

-No es eso o bueno no lo sé- Aquel hombre prosiguió sin apartar la mano de la muñeca de la joven ni levantar la mirada pues pareciese que no estaba seguro de lo que diría

Una vez más Byakuya se encontraba como espectador, algo en su mente le decía que lo mejor era alejarse y por el otro lado le decía que debía interceder, "¿celos?" un pensamiento fugas lo invadió tratando de dar coherencia a todas las posibilidades que le rondaban para que solo se decidiese por mirar lo que sucedía deseaba escuchar, pero le era un tanto complicado pues la distancia aún era grande

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Los ojos de la shinigami lucían un tanto desconcertados ante la respuesta de su amigo

-Dime si es que hay alguien en tu corazón – Dicho cuestionamiento la tomo por sorpresa tanto que la dejo sin palabras, solo tomo un momento para que a su mente llegase la imagen prohibida de su hermano besándola apasionadamente, haciéndole bajar la vista pues ya había sido descubierta

-Ahora entiendo- Renji respondió al mismo tiempo que aparto la mano que retenía la de Rukia

-Estas equivocado- La voz de Rukia era fría

-Ya no digas más, solo te diré una sola cosa, estoy seguro que si te fijaste en el …-

\- ¿No escuchaste? ¡NO HAY NADIE! - Grito de forma muy molesta aun que al ver directamente los ojos de Rukia noto que estaban vidriosos, tratando de ser comprensivo decidió despedirse para no incomodarla más con cuestionamientos que no serían respondidos

-Sera mejor que me valla- Renji solo se dio la vuelta – Lo siento Rukia

La joven observo como su amigo se perdía en la oscura lejanía, "Ya es suficiente por el día de hoy" pensó, dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación temiendo encontrarse a Byakuya, sin percatarse que el la miraba a la distancia y que había presenciado todo el asunto, en esta ocasión fue por el camino que pasaba en frente de la habitación de su hermano esperanzada en que el estuviese en su estudio, al pasar por aquella habitación sintió un hueco en el pecho por lo que apresuro más el paso, estaba tan ensimismada en su temor que no se percató que la seguían con la mirada desde lo jardín. Una vez que Byakuya vio que Rukia entro en su habitación los celos que aun no acepta lo arrojaron a querer cuestionar la cercanía que tenía con Renji pero una vez frente a la habitación de la joven una pregunta apareció en su mente que lo hizo detenerse "¿Tú quién eres para interrogarla?"

* * *

 **Esto se está poniendo interesante, planeo hacer algunas cosas interesantes :3 jejeje bueno mis queridos lectores quería recordarles que actualizo cada 14- 15 días (ya me decidí a poner fechas mas especificas) ya sea un viernes o un sábado 3**

 **Sin mas que decirles, nos vemos en el siguiente cap**


	5. Chapter 5

Hei! Hola mis queridos lectores ya esta ansiosa de subir la actualización, ahorita se atravesaron algunas festividades y pues buenooo, xD referente a lo que le había dicho de terminar fics sigue en pie así que no duden en recomendarme historias, no prometo empezar pronto pero si las haré, estoy pensando en empezar la siguiente historia antes de terminar esta.

Gracias por sus comentarios :3 Siempre suelo tener problemas pues cuando subo los capítulos pues me cambian algunas palabras o me las quita por eso suelo reemplazar los capítulos hasta que dicen lo que tiene que decir xD

 **Inverse L. Reena gracias a ustedes por leer 3**

 **Marialexandrano he podido leer las historias que me has dicho :( demasiada tarea pero prometo leerla en estos días :3**

Sin mas que decirles les dejo el capitulo

* * *

El despertar a la mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada y un incómodo hormigueo en la entre pierna ya eran algo recurrente por las sensaciones tan vividas que perturbaban su quietud y amenazaban su cordura. Intentando sin éxito dispersar aquello que tanto le agobiaba, sus pasos siempre se dirigía al santuario de su difunta esposa, aquella a la que sentía que traicionaba con esos sentimientos impuros y ahí permanecía hasta que llegara hora de cumplir con sus responsabilidades diarias.

En el trascurso de los días ambas figuras que deambulaban en la casa Kuchiki evitaban a toda costa el contacto al entrar y salir a horas distintas así como también pedir los alimentos en sus respectivas habitaciones alegando algún malestar, pareciera que habían regresado a los años en donde eran dos desconocidos que compartían el apellido. Con frecuencia buscaban la manera de distraer sus pensamientos, cada quien a su manera, pero sin lograr disiparlos con éxito, como de costumbre Byakuya se refugiaba en el trabajo durante el día y se ahogaba en la oscuridad en la noche, por su parte Rukia hacia algo similar pero durante la noche entrenaba hasta desfallecer pues de esa manera no soñaba con lo que su subconsciente más deseaba y durante el día además del trabajo trataba de platicar con su capitán pues se dio cuenta que si dejaba trabajar su imaginación de más siempre la llevaba de forma irremediable a visualizar su reflejo en la profundidad de unos ojos grises, incluso cuando dibujaba, pues cuando se daba cuenta en el papel estaba un conejo chappy abrazando a un embajador alga

-Rukia- La voz siempre noble del capitán Ukitake la interrumpió en su momento de artista

-¡Capitán!- Respondió una sobresalta Rukia escondiendo el papel que contenía su obra de arte

-Tranquila Rukia, solo quería decirte que hay una junta de capitanes y el comandante pidió que estuvieras presente- al ver la cara de confusión de la joven se limitó decirle- No sé exactamente de lo que se trate pero es posible que te envíen al mundo humano, pero para saber mejor debemos ir a la junta

\- sí capitán

-Bien entonces vamos- seguido de esto el capitán dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de su pequeña subordinada.

Nuevamente pérdida en sus pensamientos tratando de formular una razón para estar presente en dicha junta ya que, es muy raro que alguien que no sea capitán o en su defecto teniente esté en tal reunión, pero por más que quería encontrar sentido no lo encontró. Justo a pocos pasos de la enorme entrada de la sala recordó que estar en esa junta significaba estar cerca del hombre que tanto mueve en su interior acelerando su corazón a ritmos alarmantes, por ello sólo cerró los ojos y siguió a su capitán en el interior del lugar, se detuvo justo al lado de la entrada manteniendo los ojos cerrados y colocando una rodilla en el suelo como señal de respeto a los capitanes

\- Ahora que estamos todos podemos dar comienzo a la reunión - la voy del general resonó en la sala- ha habido un aumento en la fuerza de los hollows bastante considerable, es posible que Aizen este experimentando o puede haber una anormalidad en ellos, lo curioso es que se han presentado ataques a humanos más elaborados y constantes, pareciese que están trabajando en equipo para fortalecerse

\- ¿Es posible que esa sea la causa de aumento de sus poderes?- cuestionó el capitán Hitsugaya

-Es una posibilidad latente pero no debemos descartar que sean experimentos de Sosuke Aizen y si es así debemos saberlo y si no simplemente debemos erradicarlo, por ello señorita Kuchiki...- la pequeña Shinigami al escuchar que se referían a ella levantó la vista a su pesar, haciendo contacto visual con el capitán general que la miraba directamente y evitando a toda costa llegar a ver a Byakuya aunque con la visión periférica logro ver su perfil en su lugar tan imperturbable como siempre- será enviada al mundo humano a investigar las verdad detrás de estos acontecimientos tan extraños, con ayuda del Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo

-Sí capitán

-Partirá de inmediato al mundo humano y con esto damos por terminada la junta - haciendo resonar su báculo

Rukia se levantó de inmediato sin hacer contacto visual con nadie y con la mayor rapidez posible fue a su casa sólo para recoger algunas cosas indispensables y partir de inmediato. No resultaba nada extraño sentirse aliviada pues de esta manera no estaría cerca de Byakuya y podría disfrutar del tiempo con Ichigo, pensar en ello le hizo sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ya en el senkaimon se despidió brevemente de Sentaro, Kiyone y su capitán "por fin un poco de paz" pensó para sí misma mientas atravesaba el gran portal

Mientras tanto un muy molesto capitán de la sexta división trataba de no desenfundar a Senbonzakura y activar su Bankai en el momento en que escucho que Rukia sería envía con el Shinigami sustituto, la sola idea de que estarían nuevamente juntos le irritaba a niveles inimaginables. Aún podía sentir hervir su sangre cuando recuerda haberla vistos tan decidida a proteger a ese insolente que le había quitado sus poderes de Shinigami, es verdad que también sentía cierto agradeciendo hacía el sustituto pues gracias a él Rukia aún estaba con vida pero los celos lo hacían querer hacerlo pedacitos. Estaba muy consciente que sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada pues corría el riesgo de que su teniente notará su inquietud, esa clase de descuidos no deben pasarle a la cabeza del clan Kuchiki, paro aquellos pensamientos brevemente al ya no percibir la energía espiritual de Rukia "se fue" pensó para sí mismo.

Tal vez esto era una buena oportunidad para no pensar en ella, sí, debía aprovechar su ausencia para volver a ponerse esa careta de indiferencia de nuevo aún que en el fondo sabía que jamás dejaría de sentir su corazón acelerar al estar cerca de ella o si quiera escuchar su nombre

-Rukia- pensó en voz alta rozando sus labios con su dedo mientras veía por la ventana de su oficina, no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez y junto con ella siguió una sonrisa legítima que rompía con su semblante inexpresivo tan característico, habría durado más aquel momento si no hubiera sido interrumpido por unos golpes en su puerta volviendo haciendolo regresar a su acostumbrado semblante.

-Adelante

\- Capitán, le traigo unos informes que debe firmar- dijo su teniente al mismo tiempo que entraba teniendo cuidado que los papeles no se cayeran. El frío capitán no apartó la mirada de la ventana mientras su teniente ponía más trabajó en su escritorio "qué fastidio" reconoció para si –disculpe capitán- continuo hablando su teniente con una expresión de indecisión – solo quería preguntare si es que Rukia fue enviada en una misión en el mundo humano

-Sí

-Ah ya veo, ¿no cree que es prematuro? Aún no está del todo bien, quiero decir sus poderes aún no han regresado y podría ser peli…

-Son órdenes directas del capitán Yamamoto –Corto tajantemente las palabras de su teniente

Renji solo lo miro un tanto molesto, le daba la impresión que lo que había pasado cuando Rukia fue condenada a muerte no sirvió de nada pues pareciera que habían vuelto a distanciarse

-Me retiro capitán, iré por mas papeleo- hizo una leve inclinación y se fue

Los celos lo habían cegado por unos instantes hasta que su tonto teniente hizo una observación bastantes acertada, ella no estaba en condiciones para luchar y más aún contra un hollow como lo había describió el General, la idea de que tuviera una muerte inminente le hacía querer ir tras ella y traerla a rastras a su casa para no dejarla salir, pero no debía ni podía, algo tenía que hacer para no corriera peligro, comenzó a caminar con dirección al escuadrón uno para hacer que reemplacen a Rukia en semejante misión, al encontrase ahí pidió hablar con el comandante y tras esperar unos minutos entro a la enorme oficina.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo capitán Kuchiki?- Cuestiono el anciano frente al joven capitán

-Capitán, no comprendo la razón por la que fue enviada Rukia al mundo de los vivos

-Es un elemento bien preparado además de que parece llevar un buena relación con el shinigami sustituto – Este último comentario no hizo sentirse muy molesto

\- Sus poderes no han regresado por completo

\- Según se ya había regresado a su escuadrón

\- Desempeñando trabajos de oficina

\- Entiendo su preocupación capitán Kuchiki, pero estoy seguro de que Kurosaki Ichigo la protegerá ya hemos visto su determinación y fuerza, recordemos que no solo venció a Kempachi Zaraki sino también a usted

Tal comentario le hizo sentirse totalmente humillado y no logro encontrar palabras para poder contradecir tal afirmación pues aun que le doliera era verdad, aun con un nudo en la garganta le respondió a su superior

-Ya veo, perdone la intromisión me retiro

El anciano solo asintió y miro como Byakuya abandonaba la sala, este último se sentía como cuando era joven y era objeto de burla de la amiga de su abuelo Yoruichi Shihōin al ser superado por esta. Cerro los ojos y los puños tratando de no pensar en ello, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para admitir que sus preocupaciones no tenía fundamento ya que aquel mocoso ya había demostrado de lo que era capaz para proteger a Rukia, cosa que el no logro, detuvo su caminar, abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndolos hacia el cielo

-Tal vez, es mejor que este con el – Dijo en voz alta "Yo no debo ni puedo amarla, Hisana ayúdame pues no sé qué hacer" Se dijo y continuo su camino hacia su escuadrón con el sentimiento de un agujero en el pecho.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola, se que estuve muy ausente pero ya les explique la razón, quiero agradecer su paciencia ademas de que ya leí las historias que me recomendaron y aun no he decidido cual escribir primero. Otra cosa, no soy buena describiendo batallas pero hago lo que puedo, lo digo porque en este cap y algunos otros habrá batallas así que no me juzguen sin mas que decir les dejo el cap**_

* * *

-Rukiaaaaa! Ya levántate que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela te traje de comer- Un Ichigo bastante irritado tocaba la puerta del armario mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una charola

-Ya voy!- Grito una adormilada Rukia al abrir el armario -¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Por si no lo recuerdas al ir a salvarte falte mucho a clases además de que me tengo que salir constantemente para cumplir mi deber de shinigami, ahora apúrate que se enfría el desayuno

-Y si no mal recuerdas tuuu, yo no pedí que me salvaras…

-No pienso discutir eso de nuevo, toma- Corto tajantemente mientras estiraba ambas manos entregándole la charola

De inmediato la cara de la shinigami cambio, de estar con cara de pocos amigos a estar con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa al ver que el arroz tenia forma de conejito

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto, jamás podría comer algo tan tierno

A lo que dijo la shinigami Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco

-Tss! Aun no te has recuperado, debes comer ¿Entiendes?- Esto último lo dijo en un tono un poco amenazante mirándola directamente a los ojos, Rukia aparto la vista a los pocos segundos ya que además de ser una advertencia pudo ver que había algo más en esos ojos marrones

-Ichigo, deja de preocuparte, soy una shinigami y no me pasara nada, además miralooooo- Acerco el plato al rostro del muchacho- Es tan adorable

-Ya ya, haz lo que quieras pero al menos come las verduras y el jugo, iré abajo por algo espero que ya te apures que se nos hará tarde- Rukia solo rodo los ojos y asintió

-Oniii-chaaaa! ¿Ya desayunaste tan rápido?- La pequeña Yuzu pregunto un poco sorprendida

-¿Eh?, ah si es que tengo prisa, ya me voy nos vemos después-Tomo su bolso "Demonios tengo que decirle a la enana que me adelanto" pensó al dirigirse a la habitación, por la prisa abrió la puerta sin tocar y al levantar la vista se topó con Rukia que dada la poca ropa que la cubría logro ver perfectamente su anatomía, de inmediato sus ojos se cruzaron con una expresión de horror, vergüenza y sorpresa todas juntas, ambos par de ojos casi salen de sus órbitas, al mismo tiempo que sus rostro tomaron el olor de un tomate, seguido de esto cerró la puerta

-Perdón perdón perdón perdón, no vi nada- Grito en el pasillo mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible, seguido de esto salió de la casa con el corazón casi saliendo de su peco de tan acelerado que estaba, mientras se dirigía al colegio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado por lo que sus rostro se mantenía colorado

-¡Hei Ichigo!- se acercó a saludar Taski

-Ah hola

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No ¿porque?

-Estas completamente colorado

-Ah no es nada- Dijo apartando la vista para fijarla en el suelo mientras venían a su mente la figura bien proporcionada (a su gusto) de la shinigami que suele dormir en sus armario

-Pareciese que te acordaste de algo- Cuestiono levantando la ceja

-Kurosaki-kun Tatsuki-chan- Saludo Orihime mientras se acerba a ellos

-Hai Inoue- Agradeciendo la interrupción pues así logro controlar el mar de sensaciones que lo invadían y distraer su mente

-¿Cómo estas Kurosaki-kun?

-Bien y ¿Tu?

-Igual, gracias por preguntar- Respondiendo con una radiante sonrisa

Todo transcurría con normalidad pero había algo que le incomodaba a Ichigo, Rukia no llegaba incluso aunque ya había comenzado la clase "¿Dónde estará esa enana?, ¿Sera que no llegara?" sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos con el sonido tan particular que emitía su insignia de shinigami ante la alerta de huecos, de inmediato se levantó y salió del salón

-Señor Kurosaki a ¿dónde cree que va?

-Al bañooooooo-Su voz se perdía en el pasillo mientas salía corriendo "Demonios y justo ahora" maldijo en el camino. Busco un lugar seguro para dejar su cuerpo y salir a cazar a ese hueco, en cuanto salió de la escuela escucho ese sonido tan característico de los huecos "será mejor que me apresure", al cruzar la cuadra siguiente se topó con dos figuras monstruosas que se burlaban del alma de una pequeña que lloraba sin parar, pero antes que pudiera intervenir escucho una voz bastante familiar

-"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!" Hadō #33: Sōkatsui - una bola de energía azul, salió de la palma de la mano de la pequeña shinigami que ataco por la espalda de uno de ellos para luego interponerse entre la pequeña y los huecos, aquel que recibió el ataque aullaba y maldecía a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos, cuando estaba a punto de atacarla el shinigami de cabello anaranjado se interpuso devolviendo el ataque, Rukia no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la figura frente a ella y por un segundo recordó el día de su ejecución fallida

-No te atrevas a tocarla- sus ojos reflejaban una advertencia bastante clara

-Ichigo- Se escapó de sus labios

-Te dejo sola un segundo y esto es lo que pasa, acaso ¿no puedes de dejar de meterte en problemas? – Volteo a verla con una ligera sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, esto que dijo hizo que la expresión de Rukia se modificara de sorpresa-vergüenza a irritación-molestia

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda cabeza de zanahoria

-Ya deja de decirme así enana

-Y tú deja de llamarme enana

-Valla valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un par de novios shinigamis –El hueco semejante a una serpiente un poco más grande que el otro, a ambos les dio ligeramente divertido aten la escena

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo ligeramente sonrojados

-Pues no importa lo que sean, solo es necesario que sepan que ambos morirán- Respondió el otro hueco semejante a un gorila pero con mascara más semejante a una especie de ave. Ante tal declaración tan confiada Ichigo volvió hacia ellos

-Antes de que eso pase te atravesare con mi espada

-Tú quédate con la pequeña y la mujer yo que enfrentare a este- le dijo el hueco más grande al pequeño

-Bien- respondió con una risa retorcida

-Ichigo, llevare a la pequeña a un sitio seguro – Ella le dijo a Ichigo en cuanto pudieron alejarse de los huecos

-Mejor realiza un Konsō los distraeré un momento- Al siguiente ínstate desaparición

-Oye-Entre sollozos logro hablar la pequeña- Esas… cosas ¿no… nos harán… daño… verdad?

-Claro que no pequeña, todo estará bien, te mandare a un lugar de paz- Respondió a su pregunta con una hermosa sonrisa, saco su zanpakuto y puso el sello en su frente para sacarla lo más pronto de ahí

-Bien, sera mejor que no baje la guardia- Observo a su alrededor con gran sigilo. Es verdad que a pesar de haber vuelto a trabajar aún no estaba recuperada, no lograba hacer las cosa básicas como detectar el reatsu con exactitud o realizar ataques lo suficientemente fuertes como para provocar un gran daño y para empeorar las cosas aun no podía usar su shikai debido al poco reatsu que en ese momento poseía, tal vez si hubiera permanecido por un par de meses más en la sociedad e almas podría haber acabado con esos huecos con facilidad, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era planear una buena estrategia para tratar de ganarle

-¿Me extrañaste?- La voz gutural del hueco la tomo desprevenida haciéndola saltar lejos de el

-Demonios

-Pero que shiigami más mona creo que me divertiré un poco

Rukia solo coloco sus manos enfrente suyo para lanzar un encantamiento pero antes de siquiera pronunciar las primeras palabras, el hueco desapareció

-Aquí estoy pequeña-No logro hacer nada, sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde más podía y fue cuando sintió un dolor muy intenso en su costado acompañado de la sensación de la sangre escurriendo por su costado hasta llegar a su pierna, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pero a su mente llego una voz _"-Perdón, entiendo que nunca será suficiente decírtelo, te he causado mucho daño pues no he logrado cuidarte como debería"_ "No, no puedo morir", es verdad ella no podía morir de esa forma tan patética, debía luchar por lo menos, con las pocas fuerzas que poseía y el reatsu que tenia

\- "¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!" Hadō #31: Shakkahō- un orbe de energía rojo carmesí salió de su palma proyectado directamente a la cabeza del hueco

-Malditaaaaa!- la maldición fue acompañada de un aullido de dolor antes de desaparecer, sintió que el dolor se hacía más intenso cuando el hueco dejo de hacer presión en su herida haciéndole caer al suelo en un charco de sangre

-Bya…-No logro decir completar el nombre del hombre al que tanto amaba, todo se volvió obscuro


	7. Chapter 7

hola mis queridos lectores!

perdón por abandonar tanto tiempo mi historia pero es muy difícil de actualizar por las razones:

1.- Final de semestre

2.- Crisis creativa

yo espero que estas vacaciones puedan actualizar más seguido y disfruten de esta historia que ya falta poco para el final :( o quien sabe xD

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó mientras trataba de reconocer su entorno, un hermoso jardín lleno de árboles de zakura lo rodeaba pero por alguna razón algo en el lugar no le agradaba puesto que nada le parecía familiar pero entonces la vio; una figura blanca que caminaba de manera apresurada entre los árboles, por instinto su mano se dirigió a su cadera en busca de su zanpakuto, su sorpresa fue grande al no encontrar nada y aún más grande fue al darse cuenta que lo que usaba no era el habitual uniforme de shinigami, sino, un kimono de aspecto sencillo junto con una bata azul marino.

\- Byakuya

Una voz dulce le hizo levantar la vista, en busca de la dueña de aquella voz que reconocería donde fuera y ahí estaba, acercándose a él de entre los árboles, tan hermosa como siempre portando un kimono azul que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos violeta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste? – le pregunto juguetonamente mientras caminaba hacia él, con la sonrisa más bella que jamás le había visto acompañada de una mirada cargada de amor.

\- ¿Rukia? – Pregunto en voz alta, había algo en esos ojos violetas que no lograba despegar la vista de ellos. Todo en ella era exactamente igual que cuando la había visto por última vez a excepción de su mirada, era una mirada mas coqueta y su cabello estaba sujetado por una orquídea "¿Qué demonios está pasando", nada tenía sentido ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? y ¿Por qué ella le hablaba así?

\- Claro que si – Contesto mientas el espacio entre ellos se reducía hasta quedar a unos centímetros – Cariño, realmente ¿te sientes bien? – Interrogo un poco más preocupada mientras extendía la mano hacia su mejilla, el contacto le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica, quería alejarse, pero algo le hacía permanecer estático en su lugar.

\- Rukia –Volvió a decir en voz alta mientras olvidaba la compostura y le devolvía el gesto de cariño, a lo que la joven cerro los ojos con una hermosa expresión de paz. El escenario era simplemente perfecto, realmente no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la alegría que sentía al tenerla tan cerca sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos le hacía ignorar a esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que le decía que algo andaba mal.

-Byakuya, ¿Por qué me abandonaste? - El semblante de la joven no se inmuto al decir esas palabras, y de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar tan fuerte que arranco algunas de las flores de cerezo dejando un ambiente extraño, al mismo tiempo que pareciera que la temperatura de Rukia decenio haciéndola lucir pálida y sin vida, sus ojos llenos de amor cambiaron a tristeza y dolor, destrozándolo.

\- Rukia, yo… - Antes que lograra terminar lo que tenía que decir, Rukia se desplomo en sus brazos con una expresión de dolor y lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué sucede? - un preocupado Byakuya la acuno en sus brazos sin saber que era lo que debía hacer

\- ¿Por… qué me … abandon… - un ataque de tos la interrumpió seguido de sangre que salía de su boca salpicando le hermoso kimono que portaba, sin saber que hacer limpio su boca y la acerco más a él viéndola directamente a los ojos

\- Shhh! No hables por favor… Te ruego que me perdones, fui un imbécil a no estar a tu lado para protegerte, no me dejes … tu no – La voz normalmente estoica ahora se quebraba y los ojos acostumbrados a no expresar nada, ahora reflejaban lo desgarrador que era esto para él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura delicia desapareció de entre sus brazos

\- Esto es tu culpa, estoy muerta por tu culpa- Esta vez la voz tenía un tono acusatorio, inmediatamente se levantó buscando a quien lo acusaba, y la vio, pero ahora su rostro lucia sin vida, estaba tan absorto viendo a Rukia que no se percató que su entorno había cambiado aún más, ya no había arboles rodeándolo, simplemente había un lúgubre terreno cubierto por neblina y el cielo antes azul ahora estaba gris - Me abandonaste, sabiendo cuanto te amaba, te importo muy poco lo que yo sintiera… o acaso ¿Me equivoco? –El avanzo hacia ella en silencio, pero se detuvo abruptamente al verla detenidamente; arrodillada con unos ojos sin vida que ni siquiera lo miraban, con el kimono desgarrado y cubierto de sangre, además de que las partes de su cuerpo expuestas lucían gravemente heridas, la joven sostenía con fuerza una katana rota, ante esta escena Byakuya callo de rodillas.

-Rukia, perdóname ¡PERDONAMEEEE!, Te lo ruego- Pareciera que esa voz era de otra persona, ya que, estaba notalmente desesperado, en un instante Rukia levanto la vista cruzando los ojos por un segundo antes de desaparecer y reapareciendo a unos centímetros de Byakuya, viendo fijamente sus ojos susurro

\- Ya es muy tarde

* * *

Byakuya despertó en medio de la noche con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado sacudió la cabeza "Fue una pesadilla", se levantó y salió de su habitación rumbo a los jardines, "¿Qué está pasándome?" mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo con él, ya que últimamente se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en cómo estaría Rukia, ya habían pasado tres días desde que se había ido y no sabía nada de ella lo cual aún que no era raro le resultaba inquietante, el necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. No era extraño para el preocuparse por ella, pero desde aquella noche en que se dejó llevar, le era muy difícil no pensar en Rukia menos de dos veces al día.

Nuevamente se encontraba frente a la habitación que desde hace décadas es el santuario de la que fue su esposa y el lugar que siempre visita para obtener un poco de paz, con gran cuidado la abrió topándose directamente con la sonrisa cálida del retrato de Hisana.

-Ayúdame, no logro arrancarla de mi mente, he roto todas las promesas que te he hecho – Agacho la cabeza y espero hasta que los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron la habitación- Debo irme, Hisana- Se levantó con pesar para iniciar el día. El seireitei estaba más calmado de lo normal y a lo lejos vio a su teniente caminar de forma apresurada hacia su dirección, por un segundo quiso darse la vuelta para seguir por otro camino pues no quería liderar con su segundo al mando antes de las horas laborales, pero al ver la cara de angustia con la que venía prefirió escuchar lo que tendría que decirle.

-Capitán Kuchiki –Saludo Renji con una inclinación y sin muchas ganas de hablar- Ha sucedido algo en el mundo de los vivos, Rukia … - Las palabras murieron en su boca antes de siquiera salireran pues al pronunciar aquel nombre su voz se quebró

-Rukia ¿Qué? – El semblante en ningún momento delato lo que en su interior pasaba, una oleada de preocupación y desesperación lo invadían al igual que las ganas de salir corriendo rumbo a el mundo de los vivos para buscar a la mujer que jamás abandonaba su mente. La pesadilla se hacía real, a su mente llegaba aquella espantosa escena- Habla de una vez Abarai-Su voz había sonado más preocupada de lo que hubiera querido, afortunadamente para el Renji estaba concentrado en pensar como diría la noticia, así que decidió soltar las cosas como se las habían dicho

-Capitán, Rukia está gravemente herida en el mundo humano, ayer por la noche Kisuke Urajara informo del estado de salud tan delicado de Rukia y hoy por la mañana mandaron a Hanataro Yamada debido a que trasladarla a la sociedad de almas en su estado actual sería prácticamente matarla y hoy por la tarde se espera el informe del miembro del escuadrón cuatro sobre la mejoría de Rukia

\- Esta información llego desde ayer, entonces ¿Por qué se me está informando ahora? - Esta vez parecía su voz salía con molestia

-No lo sé capitán, a mí también me acaban de informar

\- ¿Quién te ha informado?

-Un miembro del escuadrón de Rukia

-Bien –Byakuya se dio la vuelta y dirigirse al escuadro trece, pero su lugar teniente le llamo

-Capitán, solicito su permiso para ir al mundo de los vivos

-No, es una orden

-Pero … Pero capitán – Los ojos de Renji reflejaban incredulidad y enojo

\- Le he dado una orden Abarai, será mejor que vallas al escuadrón hay cosas de las que debo ocuparme

\- Si – Fue lo único que pronuncio el teniente, de haber estado más cerca Byakuya habría escuchado perfectamente el chirrido de los dientes de su teniente. Sin prestar atención a su teniente se dirigió al treceavo escuadro sin importarle mucho que se viera preocupado al ir de inmediato por información, "No mueras, tu no" era lo único que pensaba en el trayecto ya que en su mente se imaginaba lo peor, una vez ahí se topó al capitán al que quería ver.

-Capitán Kuchiki – Saludo Ukitake con un tono más apagado que el normalmente utilizaba- Seguro estas aquí por Rukia

-Así es Capitán – La tranquilidad en su rostro era una simple fachada que escondía el dolor

Después de un suspiro Ukitaque le pregunto – Bien capitán, antes de explicar tengo que preguntarle ¿Qué es lo que le han dicho? - "Con un demonio solo quiero saber si han noticias de recuperación" pensó para sus adentros Byakuya

-Solo sé que se encuentra en un estado delicado, por ello han decidió que un miembro del escuadrón cuatro vallas para sanarla y para lo que he venido es para saber si hay noticias

\- Ya veo, pero me temo que aún es pronto para saber alguna noticia, hace unas cinco horas de la partida de Hanataro, se me informo de la situación hace una hora y pensaba ir a informarle, pero ya no tiene caso, esperamos noticias en aproximadamente en tres horas y en cuento me llegue el informe se lo hare saber

-Entiendo, me retiro – Se alejó con paso ausente hacia su oficia, no le quedaba más que espera pues salir corriendo no era algo que haría por más que lo deseara, "Sera mejor que me concentre en mi trabajo, pero si algo le paso… No, ella es fuerte y estará bien … Tiene que estarlo" con esto último apretó la mano hasta formar un puño, ahora estaba furioso "Ese estúpido rioka… No, yo soy el estúpido", jamás podría perdonarse si muriera Rukia "Todo es culpa mía", lo único que salió de sus labios fue un suspiro cargado de agonía y sobre todo de desesperación al estar ahí en lugar de al lado de aquella shinigami que tanto amaba.

Al llegar a su oficina se encontró con su teniente que visiblemente estaba enojado, pasando de él completamente, fue a su escritorio donde empezó a hacer el ya tedioso papeleo, solo él sabe cuánto le costó concentrarse en su trabajo pues cada cinco minutos esperaba que alguien entrará a decirle que había noticias. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas de tormento interno sumido en la terrible incertidumbre y a cada instante se agotaba un poco más de la casi inexistente paciencia debido a los constantes sonidos provenientes de su teniente.

\- ¿Acaso no puede realizar su trabajo en silencio Abarai?

\- ¡Tss! No lo entiendo capitán, creí que ya le importaba el bienestar de Rukia, realmente creí que se preocupaba por ella, y ahora o lo veo muy tranquilo aquí cuando ella probablemente está muriendo y … -

-Ella no está muriendo- Su voz sonaba molesta y su mano se dirigió a la empuñadura de senbonzakura sin siquiera pensarlo, inmediatamente Renji retrocedió un par de pasos haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su capitán, ambos hombres estaban listos para atacar en cualquier momento, pero fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse

-Perdone capitán Kuchiki …-Dijo Sentaro con la respiración agitada- por la intromisión … mi capitán quiere hablar con usted lo más pronto posi… -Las palabras murieron en su boca antes de terminar de hablar debido a la escena que encontró, sus ojos se agrandaron al topase con los del capitán e inmediatamente se arrodillo agachando la cabeza- pido disculpas por entrar sin tocar, pero hay noticias del mundo humano y es urgente su presencia-En décimas de segundo el rostro de Byakuya recobro el semblante frió

-Bien, retírate

-Sí capitán- inmediatamente se levantó y se fue sin levantar la vista. Los ojos de Byakuya volvieron a posarse en su teniente que ya no estaba a la defensiva

-Continué con su trabajo Abarai – Y seguido de esto tomo asiento en su escritorio, sin verse alterado por las noticias sobre Rukia, aunque por dentro deseaba correr para saber lo que pasaba, pero obviamente no lo haría

-Capitán –Escucho a su molesto teniente y al levantar la vista en lugar de encontrar enojo, encontró a un Abarai calmado, cosa que le resultó extraño- Yo… Me encargaré de todo el papeleo el resto del día

-No es necesario- Respondió volviendo la vista a los papeles que estaban frente a el

-Está bien capitán- Logro responder después de respirar un poco para calmar su irritación.

Pasaron 15 minutos aproximadamente cuando el Capitán de la sexta división se levantó de su silla y salió sin avisar nada o despedir a su teniente, para los adentros de este último quería pensar que iría por noticias. Por otro lado, Byakuya apenas se cercioró que nadie estaba cerca uso el paso flas para llegar lo antes posible y evitar a la gente, una vez en el escuadro de Rukia entro con paso calmado hacia la oficina de Ukitake y ya estando ahí se encontró con sus subordinados justo en la puerta que se encontraban con un semblante bastante desanimado, que en cuanto lo vieron se hincaron al mismo tiempo

-El capitán lo espera- Ambos dijeron mientras abrían la puerta, Byakuya solo asintió y entro en la oficina con un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el corazón, en cuanto entro se encontró con Ukitake de espaldas

-Capitán Kuchiki – La voz de Ukitake trataba de mantener la calma, "Esto no me gusta" Byakuya pensó para sí- Ya hay noticias del mundo de los vivos- Continuo Ukitake dándose la vuelta y viendo a Byakuya de frente- Rukia … - Pareciese que trataba de encontrar palabras para poder terminar, "NO" la voz interna de Byakuya gritaba y junto con esta apretó los diente para evitar decir algo impulsivo- Rukia está viva…- Algo en el interior del capitán de la sexta división pareció tranquilizarlo- Pero… Esta muy grave, Hanataro no logra hacer que mejore, ocasionalmente recobra el conocimiento brevemente y solo pide por usted capitán-El corazón de Byakuya dio un vuelco, de no ser porque debía guardar compostura seguramente ya hubiera corrido al mundo de los vivos para estar a su lado- Hanataro… –La voz de Ukitake lo saco del limbo en que se encontraba brevemente- se encuentra muy preocupado y cree que es más probable que pueda mejorar aquí, pero… el traslado puede costarle la vida- "Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó mientras que nuevamente su cuerpo se tensaba y el agujero en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande

-Entiendo- Fue lo único capaz de pronunciar mientas veía fijamente los ojos del hombre que estaba frente suyo

-Por eso… quiero pedirte un favor personal capitán, por favor ve al mundo humano y escóltala de regreso a la sociedad de almas… sé que a ella le hará bien saber que está cerca- Los ojos de Ukitake se volvieron más suaves al decir esto último, se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por unos segundos

-De acuerdo

-Gracias capitán, dentro de una hora será enviado un equipo de rescate para traerla de vuelta, usted saldrá con ellos

-Bien- "Una hora más", dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina para espera a que llegará el momento de partir y sin pensar se dirigió a su hogar, para ser más exacto la habitación de la shinigami a la que llamaba hermana.

Entro en la habitación deseando que ella estuviera ahí, se arrodillo junto a su cama imaginándola durmiendo sana y salva, permaneció un momento breve pues al levantar la vista algo llamo su atención, un papel con algo escrito, que se encontraba encima de un pequeño escritorio, **_"Desearía tanto haberlo conocido en otra situación…"_** pareciese que escuchaba cada palabra salir de sus labios **_"Desearía poder ser como él, tan fuerte y frio, simplemente quisiera tanto poder actuar como su nunca hubiera pasado lo que paso, pero no puedo, cada vez que lo siento cerca, mi corazón se acelera y mis pensamientos comienzan a ser incoherentes, ocasionalmente siento celos de Hisana pues ella lo tuvo a su lado y yo solo puedo verlo a lo lejos. Siempre creí que lo que sentía era solo admiración por él, pero esa noche me di cuenta que era mucho más que eso y ahora sé que incluso aunque no esté con él, le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma hasta que deje de existir"_** "no debí leer esto" fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzo por la cabeza mientras dejaba el papel en su lugar y se sentaba justo enfrente del escritorio, pero seguido de eso sintió una oleada de calor fluyendo en su pecho, derritiendo por completo el semblante de frialdad que mantenía impecable pues, en su rostro se veía claramente la mezcla de sentimientos que lo abrumaban, y en su mente estaban las palabras escritas por la joven haciendo más vividos sus recuerdos que ya estaban presentes.

Después de la muerte de Hisana su vida se sumió en la incertidumbre y a pesar del dolor (que en ningún momento demostró) siguió adelante, debido a la carga que recaía en él, tanto por la promesa a su difunta esposa como la de ser la cabeza del clan. Cada mañana que trascurría le era más agobiante que el anterior, hasta que la encontró y a pesar que al principio la evitaba por el dolor que le causaba ver su rostro, poco a poco se fue interesando más por ella; poseía algo particular que le atraía como un imán al metal. El parecido físico pasaba a segundo término pues para él, ella era muy diferente, ya que, poseía la fuerza y determinación que a Hisana siempre le falto sin dejar de lado la dulzura que combinaba con sus demás atributos _"Perfecta"_ , esa palabra era la primera que llegaba a su mente para describirla. Todo este tiempo parecía que la ignoraba, pero muy equivocados estaban todos, pues siempre estaba al pendiente de ella entre las sombras, enamorándose de ella poco a poco sin que hubiera manera de evitarlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al estanque con el propósito de tratar de evitar pensar en todo lo que en su interior se debatía "Bata ya", se dijo mentalmente mientras se daba cuenta que se había dejado llevar por la situación porque, no solo corrió para averiguar noticias de Rukia en cuento su teniente le informo sino también había aceptado sin excusa lo que Ukitake le pidió "Que estúpido", su cuerpo se tensó mientas se reprendía a si mismo

-Capitán Kuchiki- Interrumpió su reprimenda interna una de las subordinadas de Ukitake- el escuadrón está por salir

-Bien-Con calma camino rumbo al senkaimon, y nuevamente a pesar de parecer imperturbable ahora se sentía ansioso de verla y traer de vuelta para su rápida recuperación

-Capitán- Saludaron al unísono los 4 individuos que conformaban el equipo de rescate y al lado Ukitake que se veía un poco preocupado cuando estaba hablando con ellos

-Tráiganla a salvo- Sus palabras eran dirigidas estrictamente para el equipo

-Hai-Volvieron a responder, seguido de esto se dio la vuelta para ver a Byakuya, el cual le respondió con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza

-Es hora- Dijo Byakuya mientas atravesaban el enorme portal

Al llegar al mundo humano, fijo su vista hacia la pequeña casa del ex capitán de la doceava división Urahara Kisuke y junto con el equipo de rescate se dirigió hacia la misma, justo cuando llegaron a la entrada fue recibido por una pequeña niña

-Vienen por la señorita Kuchiki ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si boba, sino, porque otras razones vendrían- Contesto un niño de manera muy grosera mientras abría más la puerta

\- Ya, ya niños dejen de pelear- Interrumpió la voz de Kisuke al acercarse al equipo y al capitán, que ya se encontraban dentro

\- ¿Dónde está la señorita Kuchiki?... Venimos para llevarla a la sociedad de almas- Pregunto mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el hombre rubio

-Bueno… -Se rasco un poco la nuca y miro fijamente a Byakuya- Dado que es su hermano, es el más indicado para verla… sígame por favor capitán Kuchiki- Sin darle oportunidad a objetar dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido de él, lo siguió cerca Byakuya

\- ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

-Las heridas sanan más lento de lo normal por ello pierde mucha sangre, creo que se debe a que aún está débil posiblemente es por la falta de Reishi- Se detuvo justo enfrente de una puerta y después de un instante la abrir sin hacer ruido dejando a la vista la escena de la habitación.

Sus pesadillas hechas realidad trayendo consigo el dolor que esta imagen le provocaba, Rukia tan pálida como muerta y con la mayor parte del cuerpo cubierto por vendas ensangrentadas. Con el paso de los segundos el deseo de correr a su lado era más difícil de ocultar haciendo que se quedara paralizado, los sentimientos en su interior estaban a punto de tomar el control pues la furia que sentía consigo mismo por no haber estado para proteger y la furia acrecentó exponencialmente al ver quien estaba tomando la mano de Rukia

-Kurosaki Ichigo- La furia que sentía fluir había tomado control de si, pues el nombre del joven fue escupido con odio puro, mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada.

* * *

Les quiero pedir disculpas de nuevo pero créanme que nunca dejare a medias un fic, de hecho apenas termine este cap hace no mas de una hora, así que espero lo disfruten


End file.
